


无人知晓

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 他决定参加婚礼，他拥抱托尼，他看着相识的面容一个个消逝，他在几百年后落下一滴泪。这一切，无人知晓。
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	无人知晓

收到请柬那天斯蒂芬刚在另一个维度处理完一堆麻烦，一脚跨进纽约圣所的大门看见王笑眯眯地做了个气球小狗递给褐发的小女孩，他恍惚以为自己又走错到哪个超现实空间。  
摩根看见他回来立刻高兴地站起来，原本就被气球小狗哄得开心的笑颜此刻简直在发光。她认真拿出请柬，双手递到斯蒂芬眼前，眼底亮晶晶地盛满期待：“你会来吗？爸爸说你能给我做一屋子气球小马。”  
奶白色纸张散发着清新的香气，手写的花体英文飞舞张扬一看就是托尼的字迹。明明是简短的邀请斯蒂芬却看了快五分钟，恍惚记起上个月托尼半开玩笑地问他能不能挪几颗北海道的樱花树放到婚礼场地上，被他一通白眼后才认真起来解释自己的本意。  
“那五年我天天想着怎么打败灭霸，怎么挽回。整个世界因为一半人的消失陷入灰暗，我也没心情办婚礼。现在事情已经尘埃落定，我想好好弥补佩珀，至少给她一个像样的婚礼。”  
他记得自己当时是拒绝了的，理由是法术不能为个人谋私利。托尼退而求其次说樱花不行蝴蝶也可以，斯蒂芬看着他不置可否。  
“很抱歉。”斯蒂芬弯下腰，轻抚小女孩软乎乎的头发：“我要去其他维度打败几个小怪兽，大概来不了，但我答应你一定会补上一屋子气球小马，好吗？”  
大眼睛里写满失望，摩根小小地叹了口气，露出与她年纪不符的惆怅来。斯蒂芬抬手画了个圈，注视着小女孩一蹦一跳地跑向父亲忙碌的背影，在托尼转过头之前关上传送门，金色的花火在空气中爆裂出微弱的光芒，又很快归于空寂。  
“其他维度？小怪兽？”王斜眼看过来，脸上写满怀疑：“你不是刚回来吗？”  
“你替我去吧。”斯蒂芬递了请柬过去，指尖控制不住地颤抖。王哼了一声收下，眼看斯蒂芬就要把自己反锁进书房里，他冲着背影问道：“要是他问起来，我怎么回答？”  
“他不会问的。”斯蒂芬停顿了一会儿，没有回头：“如果他问起来……就说我去对付伏地魔了。”  
在王来得及翻白眼之前他就把门关上了。流动的空气带起地板上的灰尘，阳光下细微的光点在他眼前飞舞，像极了蝴蝶。斗篷轻柔地擦过他的眼角，他发觉自己的视线有些模糊。

第一次见到托尼·斯塔克的时候他没对这个人进行太多观察，时间紧迫，灭霸又穷追不舍，光是想着如何保命就够心烦。后来在泰坦星上看了一千四百万次未来，不夸张地说有一大半时候托尼都死掉了，他总是乐于送死，用自己的命换别人的命，仿佛天平一端从未朝自己倾斜过。斯蒂芬讶异于这种舍己为人的态度，心里对他的敬重多了几分，目光停留的时间也久了一些。  
所以是什么时候开始的呢？斯蒂芬偶尔会问自己这个问题，单身男女在即将崩塌的吊桥上会因心率过快误认为自己陷入爱情，他曾想自己或许也是那样。直到灭霸和他的军团化为尘埃四散飘落，他站在边上安静地看着灰头土脸的战友们拥抱庆祝。托尼被佩珀和彼得围住，远远看了他一眼，突然笑着向他走来。  
“啧，没想到你还挺害羞的。”托尼抱住他，双手绕到后背轻轻拍了两下：“我们赢了，斯蒂芬，现在笑一笑也是可以的。”  
他其实真没觉得有什么好笑，考虑到灭霸实实在在给世界造成过伤害，善后工作一定非常麻烦，但托尼的话仿佛有魔力，他在自己都意识不到的情况下勾起嘴角。盔甲破了好几个口子，托尼浑身都是血和硝烟的味道，他收紧手臂摸着冰凉的金属，说出一句跟此情此景完全不沾边的话来：“你闻起来糟透了。”  
“你以为自己有好到哪里去？”托尼大笑出声，笑声清脆爽朗，令斯蒂芬想到夏日的蝉鸣，他在愉快中闭上眼睛，任由那声音从耳边直落到心底去。

斯蒂芬把自己关在书房的第一天王跑来敲门，斯蒂芬说没事。第二天王又来敲门，斯蒂芬说我死不了。第三天王直接开了个传送门进来，话还没说就被斯蒂芬反手丢进虚空自由落体二十分钟。堪堪挣脱出来的王看见斯蒂芬装模作样地坐在椅子上喝茶气不打一处来，眉头皱得比山高：“斯蒂芬你到底怎么回事？真有怪兽要打我不拦你，可是最近明明闲得发霉，人家斯塔克想补办婚礼又不过分，何必这么不给面子。”  
斯蒂芬面上依旧是没有表情的样子，手却抖得厉害。水泼出来溅到王的脚尖，他叹了口气收走斯蒂芬手上的茶杯。  
“茶叶都没放呢，装什么装。”  
斯蒂芬想笑，勉强勾了勾嘴角却发不出声音。他其实并不如别人以为的那样擅长伪装情绪，只是用面无表情压下一切罢了。王盯着他颤抖的双手和眼底若有似无的水光，突然反应过来：“你……”  
“唉。”王摇了摇头，瞥他一眼，又一声叹息：“唉。”  
“我就说你去跟伏地魔决战了。”王把茶杯端正地摆好，放了茶叶进去，开水倒入的一瞬间香气溢满房间。他关上门，没再多看斯蒂芬一眼。

婚礼前一天，斯蒂芬换了常服跑去医院找克里斯汀。他与病患家属一同坐在走廊长椅上，病床被推着在过道上来来往往，四周围绕着压抑的哭泣声。一个年轻女孩躺在病床上，护士拉着白床单盖上她的脸，斯蒂芬下意识走上前去想确认她是否还有得救，却被人抓着肩膀拉到一边。  
“没用了，斯蒂芬。”他听见熟悉的声音，回头一看是双眼通红的克里斯汀。  
医生见惯了生死，下班后面对面坐着吃饭依旧和没事人一样，明天依然会有人死去，日子还得继续过。克里斯汀跟他有一搭没一搭地聊天，纽约很好，圣所也很好，她依旧单身，他也是。在斯蒂芬第三次陷入沉默时她问：“斯蒂芬，你究竟要问我什么呢？”  
他笑了一下，声音嘶哑：“我想知道如何放弃。”  
“放弃什么？”  
“放弃不切实际的幻想，就像你当初决定离开我那样。”他顿了顿，补充道：“虽然我是自找的。”  
克里斯汀听到他的话反而笑了：“我从来没有放弃过，我只是接受了你不爱我这件事。”  
斯蒂芬愣住了。  
“爱一个人未必要在一起，这个道理我很早就懂了。”  
总有些事情是你无能为力的，她耸了耸肩笑容疲惫。简单的道理斯蒂芬还是个医生的时候就懂得了，无论多高超的医术终有救不回来的病患，所以他把死亡化作冰冷的专业术语。成功率，失败率，如果强迫自己忘记数字背后的鲜活生命，那么死亡也只是分母上的一个分子。  
他以为自己已经能够接受失去，但双手受伤时依旧崩溃，终于学会放下时，古一也不在了。反反复复看了一千四百万次未来，最终记得的也只有他一个。到最后，接受你爱的人不爱你反倒成了一件简单的事。

为了出席婚礼斯蒂芬花了二十分钟从衣柜里翻出他最贵的西装。看见他的时候王面上的惊讶一闪而过，很快就变成标准的微笑。托尼举着酒杯走过来，笑着拍他的肩膀：“医生，打扮得这么好看是要抢我风头吗？”  
他笑了起来，配合托尼的玩笑：“这可是我变卖家产那会儿都舍不得扔的西装。”  
听着托尼的笑声，他疑心自己似乎灵魂出窍了。他漂浮在空中看着所有人包括他自己，看着名为斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的人在宾客中和所有认识或不认识的人客套寒暄，开几个适度的玩笑，喝下掺了柠檬汽水的鸡尾酒，一切都那么自然而正常，但那个人又好像不是他。  
金色翅膀的蝴蝶自他手中飞出的时候托尼正在和佩珀交换戒指。摩根一路都尽职地提着婚纱拖尾，在看见蝴蝶的时候也忍不住暂且放下她的职责，嬉笑着跳起来触碰空中的光点。斯蒂芬看着他们在光芒中拥吻，托尼的眼角眉梢漫溢着爱与喜悦。这样也好，斯蒂芬真心实意地想，他已为这个世界做了太多，怎样的幸福都不为过。  
一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀落在托尼的脸颊上，蜻蜓点水的触碰后立刻化作星星点点的光芒消散开来，如同一个短促的吻。斯蒂芬希望托尼不要发现却又隐隐抱着被发觉的期待，但托尼只是温柔地注视着他的妻子，斯蒂芬也就尽职地扮演着法师的角色，为整场婚礼增光添彩。  
婚礼快结束的时候，托尼拉住准备离开的斯蒂芬，傍晚的阳光给他的脸蒙上一层暧昧的色彩。  
“斯蒂芬，你这家伙就是嘴硬心软，我知道你一定会来。”  
他笑了笑，托尼的掌心还压在他的胳膊上，温度透过布料渗入肌肤，他不禁去想那里是否会多一个掌印。  
“仅此一次，下不为例。”

斯蒂芬其实后来还破例过一次，只是他不说，也没人知道。那是摩根的成人礼，托尼一改往日张扬的风格，只请了少数几个朋友，罗迪、班纳和彼得都在，斯蒂芬没想到自己也会被邀请，毕竟自婚礼之后他们见面次数少得可怜。他没想过托尼会把他归入朋友之列，但他刚从金色光圈里探出头来就迎上托尼的笑脸。  
托尼的鬓发已经斑白，笑起来脸上皱纹横生。其他人也已各自的方式老去，唯有斯蒂芬还保持着三十几岁的模样。  
“你一点也没变啊，巫师。”  
他笑了笑，所有人都在往前，似乎只有他还在原地打转。  
“我没想过你会邀请我，谢谢你。”  
“我才应该说谢谢。”托尼的神色认真起来：“不管你信不信，当初我从没想过自己能活到给我女儿办成人礼，是你让这一切成为可能。”  
摩根爽朗的笑声从大厅另一端传来，她站在彼得身边喊着爸爸过来帮我们拍个照吧，托尼应了一声后转过头来，脸上已然洋溢着满足。他冲着斯蒂芬微笑，眼中是真心实意的感谢：“谢谢你，斯蒂芬，我是认真的。”  
波光流转的眼眸比任何星云都令人沉醉，斯蒂芬轻轻抬手，暂停了时间。  
不该这么做的，他心里明白得很。滥用宝石的能力姑且不提，从始至终托尼眼里那点星光不曾有片刻是为斯蒂芬而闪烁，他此时的幸福和满足也同斯蒂芬没有半点关系，游离于时间之外的至尊法师只是一个看客，对谁来说都是。  
可他没法再伪装下去了，要想若无其事实在太难。他在细碎纷乱的未来中曾窥见过他与托尼在一起的情形，他们会成为默契的恋人，在被噩梦惊扰的深夜用拥抱和亲吻安慰彼此，肩膀靠在一起听窗外的雨声。斯蒂芬会严格限制托尼摄入的咖啡因和糖分，在他超过二十四小时没有睡觉的时候把他直接传送回卧室。托尼会当着他的面宣布自己要研究反魔法装甲，而斯蒂芬也不无配合，因为他们已经坦诚到连猜疑都可以淡然说出口。如果斯蒂芬继续推动时间，他还能看见自己和托尼一同老去的样子，他们的头发都变白了，托尼先他一步戴上老花镜，在清晨的阳光下坐在躺椅上看报纸。这是无数种可能中的一种，而斯蒂芬没有选择它，它便同其他未来一样破碎消逝成为无人知晓的幻影。  
托尼依旧是眉眼带笑的样子安静伫立着。中止的时空中发生任何事都不会被人察觉，即便如此斯蒂芬仍不敢吻他。他只是凑近了些，像当初托尼抱住他那样，轻轻环抱托尼的腰，在他背上拍了拍。  
如果你能感觉到就好了。他闭上眼睛，唇间溢出叹息。  
那样的话……你就能推开我了。

此后很多年他没再想过那些被他放弃的可能，又或者是他以为自己没有想过。直到得知克里斯汀病重，他不知怎么眼前突然浮现出托尼在躺椅上看报的背影。她在医院治疗期间他正忙着和一群觊觎地球的外星生物作斗争，斯蒂芬没能赶上见她最后一面。葬礼上他站在一群白发苍苍的老人中间年轻得扎眼，克里斯汀的女儿看见他时愣了一下，小声问他是哪位，他简短回答是朋友。  
天气阴沉得可怕，连绵小雨飘个不停，他固执地不愿开传送门，回到圣所时满脸是水，也分不清是雨还是泪。王给他递了条毛巾，他端详着对方有些佝偻的背影，惊觉王也已经老了许多。  
最近几年王开始怕冷，圣所里冬天的炉火烧得很旺，以往他能一口气吃两大桶浩克笑得甜蜜蜜冰激凌，如今挖两勺就嫌甜得粘牙。斯蒂芬留心他的变化却也不说，只是战斗的时候要么护着他要么干脆不让他去，王知道这是斯蒂芬在照顾他，就也坦然接受下来。  
那天下午他破天荒梦见古一，他站在当初求她收自己为徒的大厅里，桌上的茶还氤氲着热气。看见她的一瞬间斯蒂芬便明白这是梦，但他仍微笑着坐到椅子上，和古一面对面聊天。  
“你一点也没变啊。”  
他心念一动，伸向茶杯的手顿住了。  
“想起什么人了吗？”古一微微一笑，洞悉一切的目光穿透了他，但他只是抿着嘴唇沉默不语。古一做出握拳的姿势，斯蒂芬以为自己大约又要被她打得灵魂出窍或是直接打醒，但她只是用指节敲了敲他的脑袋。  
“我的好徒弟，就算是在梦里也不肯吐露真心。”她摇了摇头：“你在害怕他也会有这一天，是吗？”  
“这是自然规律。”  
“答非所问。”她透过水汽看向他的眼睛：“你的心在动摇。”  
他又沉默了，低头去看茶杯里的水光。几年前托尼生了场大病，年轻时淤积的伤病和不良生活习惯终于爆发出来，他在佩珀的强迫下搬去佛罗里达养病，彻底进入退休生活。离开前他给斯蒂芬留了个邮寄地址，嘱咐他如有紧急情况不用客气尽管联系。斯蒂芬从没联系过，他知道没有消息就是好消息。  
他想说自己可以面对，就像他能接受克里斯汀的死和王的老去。当年一同抵御灭霸的战友也有几个不在了，其余人要么隐退要么离开地球，死亡只是分别的一种方式，就像他终有一天也会消失在这世上一样，但他的嘴唇开了又合，却吐不出一个字。  
再抬头已不见古一，眼前景象变了又变，幻化成一团跳动的火焰。他疑心自己还在梦中，闭上眼睛再睁开终于看清是圣所的炉火。木柴发出轻微的爆裂声，跳动的火星不断飞到地板上烫出细密的黑点。王抱了条毯子过来，斯蒂芬盖好毯子继续窝在沙发里冲着壁炉发呆。  
“今年冬天比往年都要冷。”  
“是啊。”  
他其实不觉得冷，只觉得累，但他没说什么，画了个法印好让炉火烧得旺些。

日子就这么走着，斯蒂芬不再费心记忆又过去了多少个年头，只有王愈发蹒跚的身影和花白的鬓发提醒他时间的流逝。上了年纪后各种年轻时埋下隐患的病痛从身体各个角落冒出来，王时常一整晚都因为关节疼睡不着觉。斯蒂芬苦口婆心地劝他去看医生，他一边抱紧热水袋一边哼哼：“看病太贵，不去，你不就是医生么。”  
斯蒂芬被他气得发笑，多少年前的事还翻出来说，如今他恐怕连怎么拿手术刀都不记得了。就在他想着干脆直接把王传送到医院去的时候电视里开始播报紧急新闻，主持人用缺少起伏的语调说着著名企业家托尼·斯塔克，又称钢铁侠，于下午三点在弗罗里达自家豪宅中自然死亡。他像是突然被冻住般动弹不得，清醒过来自己已经跑到了托尼家里，传送门还在他身后闪着火光，托尼躺在床上仿佛只是在睡午觉，佩珀和摩根被突然闯入的他吓一大跳，霎时连哭都止住了。  
他的灵魂脱离躯壳，在静止的时空中疯狂寻找着托尼的踪迹。还来得及，还来得及，他不停地对着自己重复同一句话直到在落地窗边看见托尼的身影。  
托尼背对着他看向窗外，奇怪的是他看上去和他们第一次见面时一模一样，穿着纳米材料的衣服戴着高科技眼镜。也许是感知到斯蒂芬的存在，托尼背对着他轻声说：“原来死亡是这种感觉。”  
灵体没有心，但斯蒂芬仍感到心痛。他慢慢靠近，托尼指着窗外的海滩对他粲然一笑：“很美吧？”  
时间被凝固，海浪也停留在即将拍打在岸上的一瞬间。斯蒂芬注视着他的眼睛，轻轻地说：“很美。”  
短暂的沉默，托尼离他近了些：“我过了很充实的一生，我觉得自己有资格说没有遗憾了。”  
“那就好。”  
“你呢？”  
“我的人生还很长。”  
“是啊。”托尼笑了笑：“也不知道是好事还是坏事。”  
“托尼。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果……”  
如果我们能在一起。  
他拉住托尼的手，随口扯了句不着边际的话：“如果我说我想要你那个旧反应堆，你会给我吗？”  
“证明我有一颗心的那个？”他做出思考的样子，没松开斯蒂芬的手：“可以啊。没想到你这么爱我，斯蒂芬。”  
他露出狡黠的微笑，无从分辨是不是在开玩笑。斯蒂芬看着他，像要把他的样子刻在脑子里一般深深凝视着。海浪终于落到沙滩上，托尼的身影淡去了。  
他回归现实世界，顶着一片空白的大脑回到圣所，王还保持着斯蒂芬离去时的姿态窝在沙发里，看向他的眼神多少带些怜悯。见他呆立在那儿半天不说话也不动，王叹了口气把热水袋塞进他怀里，暖意从手掌蔓延到胸口，斯蒂芬仍觉得冷。  
“想哭就哭吧。”  
他摇了摇头，只觉得眼睛干涸如沙漠，他哭不出来。

托尼走后第二年，斯蒂芬搬回卡玛泰姬。仿佛是要复刻古一的轨迹，除开威胁地球安定的紧急情况，他轻易不再外出。教导学徒和钻研法术成为占据他大部分时间的事。  
卡玛泰姬的新面孔越来越多，新来的学徒在课程间隙凑在一起，悄悄议论着至尊法师不苟言笑，说话也是惜字如金，看上去严肃得可怕。斯蒂芬听见只是笑笑，嘴角一勾就平复下去，又回到不悲不喜的模样。  
起初总在睡梦中出现的面孔逐渐被年岁打磨成一个飘渺的残影，偶尔在心头浮现，也只能记起灵动的眼睛和玩笑般的口吻，什么都抵不过时间。  
那天纽约突遭劫难，他匆匆赶去解决麻烦。照例教训了几个满口征服世界的狂妄家伙后，走出镜面维度斯蒂芬发觉自己竟站在纽约圣所的大门前，细密的疲累感如潮水般涌来，他盘算着进去喝杯茶再走。门开的一瞬他看见万物之鼎，恍惚中记起曾有个不知天高地厚的家伙单手撑在鼎上抻腿。  
他想笑，眼泪却突然掉了下来。


End file.
